


Sus dos bebés

by larrysperm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysperm/pseuds/larrysperm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry no tenía un solo bebé ahora, tenía dos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sus dos bebés

Harry estaba tan feliz que no había dejado de sonreír desde que su primer hijo nació, él lo había tomado en brazos en la sala de parto solo por unos segundos hasta entregárselo al doctor para que se lo llevara y había caído enamorado de él, no había visto sus ojos porque los llevaba cerrados pero su rostro era el más lindo, tenía unos cachetitos preciosos y rellenitos y un cuerpo pequeño y delgado, había nacido muy delgado y era por eso es que había estado por unos días en una incubadora pero ya estaba bien y ahora estaba con su otro papá. Louis también se había quedado unos días en el hospital porque el parto había sido duro y Harry se había odiado por no haber podido estar todo el tiempo con él aunque Louis le haya dicho millones de veces que todo estaba bien. El rizado había tenido que trabajar, ya que solo le habían dado un par días en el trabajo por el nacimiento de su hijo, Louis le había insistido en que no debía pedir más porque debía cuidar su empleo, ahora más que antes porque era padre, Harry de mala gana le había hecho caso. 

Así que solo pasaba las noches con Louis, a veces también las tardes cuando le daban tiempo libre en el trabajo pero eso no era ni cerca lo suficiente, pero bueno, no se podía quejar porque ahora le habían dado el resto de la tarde libre porque había avisado que su bebé ya estaba en brazos de su novio y no en una incubadora. 

El rizado había comprado chocolates y rosas rojas para Louis, aunque no estaba seguro si podía comer los dulces pero sino era así el castaño podría dejarlos para más tarde. Él ya estaba en camino con todo y muy cerca ya que estaba en la entrada del hospital, corrió hacía el ascensor y presionó el botón del piso de la habitación de Lou cuando estuvo dentro de éste, espero impaciente, moviendo su pie contra el metálico suelo del pequeño cuarto y seguramente molestando al enfermero que lo acompañaba, pero no podía evitarlo, él quería ver a sus dos bebés en ese mismo instante.

Harry corrió hasta la habitación de su novio, recibiendo varios retos y quejas en el camino pero aún haciéndolo, sin importarle, y entró en ésta en cuanto la tuvo al frente, la habitación era pequeña, así que el rápidamente pudo encontrar a su novio con su hijo en brazos, éste le estaba dando el biberón con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, Harry sonrió amplió también. 

—Bebé. —Habló desde la puerta el rizado y él no tuvo solo una mirada en él, sino dos. Sus dos bebés habían levantado la vista hacía él, cuatro hermosos ojos azules mirándolo atenta y curiosamente, preguntándose a quien le había hablado.

Harry amplió su sonrisa, mientras algunas lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos,  _él ahora no tenía solo un bebé, sino dos._

 

**Author's Note:**

> no tiene otra parte, pero lo publiqué en wattpad junto a otros os, son daddy kink. acá les dejo el link: https://www.wattpad.com/story/38582276-spank-me-please-daddy-%C2%BB-au-l-s


End file.
